He's Always There
by babybluepineapple
Summary: A story for each Doctor in which he comforts or encourages his companion in their time of need. Complete! 1/Susan 2/Jamie 3/Jo 4/Sarah-Jane 5/Adric 6/Peri 7/Ace 9/Rose 10/Donna 11/Amy MISSING: 8/Grace sorry
1. Susan

I Don't Own Doctor Who And All Of The CREDIT SHALL GO TO RIGHTFUL CREDIT RECEIVING PEOPLES

Okay so this is the first chapter, and we start off with the first doctor (duh) and Susan, and I don't think anyone will argue with me when I say that Susan was the first Doctors main companion. This takes place before the first episode, somewhere on the TARDIS.

Susan slowly walked towards her room in the TARDIS fighting against the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

_'You're such a child._' She scolded herself. _'Grow up! Grow up! Grow up!' _She shouted it over and over in her mind, until she sank to the clean white floor shaking. A choked sob made its way out of her, and she buried her fingers into her inky hair. Slowly at first, then faster and faster, tears rushed down her face and onto the floor.

After a good five minutes she was sitting, curled up in a all, rocking back and forth, and murmuring to herself. After another five minutes and she heard a voice echoing around the twisting, and curving halls of the ship.

"Susan! Susan child, where are you my dear?" The Doctor's voice caused Susan to jump to her feet, and brush away as many tears as possible.

"I'm here Grandfather, don't worry, I just got lost on the way to my room, you don't have to help me….." Her voice cracked, and even though she knew she couldn't, she tried to hide her blurry eyes, as she slid back down to the floor.

"Well, Susan, why are you- Good Lord Child, what's wrong?" As soon as the Doctor rounded the corner he saw Susan in her messy heap, he rushed to her side and tried to pull her into a hug. Giving a hysterical laugh, Susan pushed the Doctor away.

"I can't take it! It's…. it's too much Grandfather!" She screeched. "The traveling, and the danger, and the- the death! It can be so terrible and I can't do it! I'm a selfish child, Grandfather, and I'm not good enough for this. I'm not brave enough, not smart enough, and not kind enough. You need to take me home." With that having been said, she flung her head into her lap, and gave out chocked sobs.

The Doctor stood there, unmoving, for a moment. He was completely shocked. Shocked that Susan would hit him, shocked that Susan didn't like her life, shocked that she hadn't said anything earlier, and shocked that she didn't think she was worthy.

Finally he bent down about a meter from his granddaughter.

"Now, Susan, I understand that you upset, but-"

"Grandfather-"

"Don't interrupt! Listen to me. You are brilliant, and wonderful, and courageous, and gorgeous, and I love you with every bit of my heart. If you honestly and truly want to go home, I can take you, but if that's what you choose then you need to know that I will miss you with every bit of my being, and that even though you are a just a child, and I look out for you, you look out for me just the same, and can't imagine my life without you any more."

Then without hesitation, the Doctor pulled her into a hug, and held onto her tight. Susan struggled with him, pushing, and pulling, and protesting, but then, as if by magic, she melted into him, crying into his waist coat, and clinging o his sleeves.

"Do you mean it?" She sobbed. "Honestly mean it?"

"Of course I do." The Doctor responded, kissing her forehead.

"Then I want to stay, and we can have as many adventures as we want, and you'll protect me and I'll protect you. Right?"

"Exactly right, my dear. Forever." And with that the pair went to find a new world.

Please review, I'm really excited, because I haven't done a story like this yet, and I can't really tell how it turned out. Plus I'm American, so you have to excuse any spelling differences or weird phrases, I almost forgot to switch to meters! Please REVIEW!


	2. Jamie

I Don't Own Doctor Who And All Of The CREDIT SHALL GO TO RIGHTFUL CREDIT RECEIVING PEOPLES

Okay here's he next one with the second Doctor and Jamie. I definitely think Jamie is the 2nd's companion, but I almost didn't use him though because I had a hard time imagining him breaking down ever, of it might feel kind of forced. Enjoy!

Jamie paced his room in the TARDIS, his hands running threw his thick hair. He and the Doctor had just left Victoria behind, and were now on their way somewhere new.

"I'll never see her again, I'll never hold her hand again, I'll never make fun off her again, I'll never tease the Doctor with her again!" He continued to pace the room as he cracked his knuckles and pulled at his hair. He would miss Victoria, and he knew it, but he also knew that wasn't why he was upset.

"What am I doin' here!" He yelled at himself and the walls. "I can't do this on me' own! I'm just a wee' piper's son. I can't even understand half of what the Doctor says, how am I supposed to help him save the world by myself?" He was yelling at himself so loud he didn't even hear the soft knock on his door.

When Jamie spun around, and came face to face with the Doctor, he almost screamed, and then he took off again, pacing faster and faster. Concerned the Doctor wanted to garb Jamie and demand to know what was wrong, so he could help.

But the Doctor had learned since last time. He stood quietly in the doorway, watching Jamie tear his way around the room.

"WELL?" He finally yelled looking back at the Doctor with an expectant look.

"Well what Jamie?" The Doctor asked, hands in his pockets, slowly walking in.

"Aren't ye goin te ask me something? Like 'Hey Jamie whats wrong?' or 'Can I help you? You look upset.' " Jamie put on a bad accent and then ran his fingers through his hair in another nervous gesture.

"You're a big boy Jamie. If you want my help or want to talk, you can always come to me, but I'm not going to pressure you." He said it in a firm, and gentle voice.

"Now I'm sensing, using my amazing Time Lord powers, that your feeling some anxiety, so would you like to talk now?" Although his face and voice were both totally serious, in 5 seconds, both the Doctor and Jamie burst into laughter, collapsing onto Jamie's unmade bed.

"I guess," Jamie said, after a few minutes. "That I was being a wee bit silly. Eh Doctor?" He sat up and looked at his friend.

"Jamie if something was bothering you the only silly thing you did was not come tell me. I can't help if you don't tell me." The Doctor sat up too, and looked seriously at the young Scotsman.

"Alright Doctor." Jamie jumped off the bed, and stood up, wiping down his kilt. "Now how about some food?" Jamie smiled, and the Doctor smiled back.

"That sounds lovely, Jamie."

What do ya' think? I hope it's good, please review, and I'll love you forever if you help me decide who should be in the 3rd and 4th Doctor's stories, because I can't decide, put it in you=r review PLEASE!


	3. Jo

I Don't Own Doctor Who And All Of The CREDIT SHALL GO TO RIGHTFUL CREDIT RECEIVING PEOPLES

Okay, thanks to all my reviewers, it makes me feel so good when I know you appreciated my work! Here's the third Doctor with Jo as was requested. ENJOY!

Jo curled up on her cot in UNIT, and squeezed a pillow to her chest. It was late at night, and she and the Doctor were the only ones left at the base, still cooling down from her first trip in the TARDIS.

She had had great fun and all. Really she had, but it was just all so much! So new, and exciting, and frightening, all at the same time

Being locked in a room that's bigger on the inside than the outside? Weird, but she could deal with it.

Running for her life? Did it everyday.

Being locked into a room that's smaller on the inside with poisonous gas and the evilest man in the universe, while all of creation in danger because her own stupid mistake? She was overwhelmed.

She loved the Doctor, and she knew it. He was like the father she never really had. Of course she **_had had _**a father, but he was a terrible person. He had hit her till she was black and blue all over. She didn't hate him though; his beatings were what made her the tough little girl she was today.

Memories, both recent, and from her childhood, suddenly caught up with her. Her 'Dad' slapping her silly, while her Mother watched with her dead eyes. The Doctor's, and the world's, life in danger, while she did nothing.

She finally grabbed her pillow, shoved her face into it, and let out a pent up, frustrated scream. Getting little relief from that, Jo chucked her pillow at the wall.

"_That," _Jo thought to herself. "_Did make me feel better." _Within seconds a book, then two more, then a red shoe followed the pillow, and made loud thuds against the white clean walls.

The Doctor sat in the laboratory, doing some test on some thing that didn't really need testing, when he heard a few loud noises coming from the hall.

"Jo?" He called, knowing they should be alone. When the noises continued, but Jo didn't answer, the Doctor started running for her room.

"Jo! Are you alright?" He asked slamming through the door.

He was a second short of having a water canteen knock him in the head.

"Goodness Jo!" He said, looking at the pile of junk Jo had already thrown.

At the same time, Jo dropped the expensive UNIT torch she was about to throw, and jumped off the bed, trying to get farther away from him.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, stepping closer. He was about to pat his hand against her cheek, as had become his habit when he was reassuring her. He was surprised when she jumped back, with a scared look on her face.

"NO!" She screeched. "No, I'm not alright, in the past few days my worlds been turned upside down, my life's been threatened, and the only man I trust turns out to not be who I thought he was. Why would I be alright?" She swung around, gripped a lamp on her bed stand, and watched it shatter, as it collided with the wall.

"Now don't be silly, just calm down." The Doctor told her, crossing his arms.

"I'm not being silly!" Jo shouted. "I'm being reasonable. "Is it so much to ask to have a day, JUST ONE DAY, where your life isn't in danger?" She was backed up against the wall now, and shaking.

"Jo, my dear, if you where this upset, then why didn't you tell me earlier?" He tried using a gentle voice, and he backed up a step, seeing how scared she was.

"OH YEAH!" She yelled. "That would have gone well. 'Hey Doctor I know your trying to save the world and all, but could you stop to give me a therapy session, where you can talk about my abusive childhood, current all around fear of life, and guilt for killing a whole colony?' That would have gone over SO WELL!" Then, as soon as the angry words had left her mouth, she started sopping hysterically, before falling to the floor, and curling up in a ball.

The Doctor knelt down, sitting on his heels, as he looked at his young assistant.

"Jo, Jo, Jo," He mummered softly. "You know I'll never hurt you right? I'll always try my very best to protect, and I'll never stop caring about you."

Through her hiccups, Jo glared at him. "That's what he said, but he didn't mean it, and neither do you."

"Who didn't mean what?" The Doctor carefully crept closer, wanting to comfort her, and not scare her.

"My- my Father." She hiccupped. "He said he loved me, and then he would hit me, and tell me it was my fault."

"Oh, my girl!" The Doctor scooped Jo up in a hug. "My poor, poor girl. It wasn't your fault, you understand that right? You are so absolutely wonderful, and I would never ever hit you." Jo held stiff in his arms, not hugging back, but her sniffles quieted down.

"Not ever?" She asked warily.

"Not in a million years," He stated. "And I can make that happen." They both gave a giggle, and Jo relaxed into his arms, while he rocked her. They fell asleep like that, with Jo's head in the Doctor's lap, and when she woke up, she knew she was ready take on the world.

TaDa! Took me all night, but here it is! I wasn't quite sure about the angle I took, and I don't really know anything about Jo's dad, but I don't think it turned out too bad. Up next is Tom Baker's Doctor with Sarah-Jane. Please review.


	4. Sarah Jane

Okay so here we have Sarah-Jane with the fourth Doctor. It's from a diffrent angle this time, but still the same idea. Enjoy!

Sarah-Jane was hanging limply in the Doctor's arms, as he kicked open the door to his TARDIS and rushed in. He very carefully laid Sarah-Jane on the floor, before hastily dematerializing. As soon as he was sure they had safely taken off, he scoped Sarah-Jane back up, and ran down the halls to the med-bay.

"Now stay with me Sarah. Do you hear me?" As the Doctor shouted at the young girl, she drifted in and out of consciousness; probably because of the strange gas she had breathed in a few minutes earlier.

"Sarah-Jane Smith, if you don't keep awake I'll feed you nothing but jelly babies for the next two weeks, do you understand?" The Doctor was panicking now, as he stretched his best friend out on a clean white cot.

He quickly attached a few wires to her, and then slid a needle into Sarah-Jane's arm, which held a milky blue looking substance.

After about thirty seconds Sarah-Jane mummered, "Doctor, Doctor, I'm feeling kind of funny."

"Oh thank Rassilon!" The Doctor let out a breath, and planted a big, fatherly kiss on Sarah-Jane's forehead.

"Where are we?" She asked, sitting up, and trying to pluck off the wires.

"No you don't," The Doctor said, slapping Sarah-Jane's hands away from the wires, and pushing her flat onto the bed.

"We're in the TARDIS, and you're not moving. You may not be dead, but you're still very ill, and you won't be getting out of this bed for a long time. You'll probably pass out in about 47 seconds, and then be in a delirious sate for about 19 hours." The Doctor pulled a blanket up to her chin, and gave her one of his big smiles. "Sleep well." He whispered, and then Sarah-Jane slipped into a world of blackness.

The first 18 and ½ of her sleep went by quietly, with Sarah-Jane hardly moving, while the Doctor monitored her progress, and ate Jelly Babies. Then, when they only had about half an hour to go, Sarah-Jane started to whisper.

"Why are you here?" Her voice sounded young and delicate, as if she were a crying child. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Her voice rose an octave and got much, much louder.

"Leave me alone!" Her hand reached out, then limped back to the cot with a soft thud.

"Sarah?" The Doctor asked. "Sarah, it's alright, you're having a dream." He tried to shake her awake, but he knew it was no use. She was out cold.

"No, no, no." Sarah-Jane whimpered. "Please stop, don't no, please, please. No, no, no..." Her voice softly faded away, and the Doctor relaxed with it, hoping her nightmare was over.

"No! Doctor!" The jump from perfect silence to Sarah-Jane screaming his name almost caused the Doctor to fall out of her chair.

"NO! I'm sorry Doctor; don't leave me alone **_he'll _**find me! Don't go, Doctor! Please, take me with you, I promise I'll be good." Her voice sounded like itself now, but she was still screaming, and the Doctor didn't know what to do.

"It's okay." He finally whispered. He hoped maybe his voice would calm her down, but she started to thrash around.

'_She's going to hurt herself.' _The Doctor thought. Sarah-Jane continued to scream his name out, as if he was leaving her behind.

On impulse, the Doctor jumped up onto the cot right over top Sarah, and pinned her arms down.

"I'm here Sarah. Right here and I'll never ever, EVER leave you." Looking down on her pallid face, he saw her eyes flicker.

"Doctor?" She asked, in a fuzzy sort of way.

"I'm here, Sarah!" He tried to comfort her, but she was still too asleep.

"Please don't leave me, I have nowhere to go, and no one to love me besides you Doctor. I can't go home **_He's _**there! You **CAN"T LEAVE ME**!" Her eyes where open now, and she was staring at him with the icy cold look of fear.

"I won't, I promise. Never. I wouldn't ever even think of it." He stared right back, and tried to make her understand through the thick haze of drugs.

"Never?" She asked, with both hope and doubt in her sleepy voice.

"Never." He confirmed, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Doctor." She replied, with a tone that implied her whole world was perfect now. Slowly, then, her eyes dropped, her head rolled to the side, and her muscles relaxed.

"You're welcome, Sarah-Jane. You are so very, very welcome."

How was it? I don't think it's as good as it could have been, but too late now, huh? And if you interested, the back story for the first part of Sarah-Jane's dream that I had in mind is a lot like the amazing story **HEALING **that Kittenmommy wrote. Coming next is Adric with the fifth Doctor. Please review!


	5. Adric

So Adric and the fifth Doctor! I know there are a lot of people who don't like Adric, but he's one of my favorites, and I have a soft spot for young companions (as you may have noticed) In this story the Doctor has just regenerated, and during the regeneration, Adric was held captive by the Master and forced to use his math skills against his friends, and if you keep that in mind this will make more sense. Enjoy!

Adric stormed to his room in the TARDIS, ignoring Tegan, Nyssa, and this so called "Doctor". As soon as he reached his room, he childishly slammed the door behind him. Picking up a pen, Adric closed his eyes for a second, concentrating, and then he pressed his pen against the wall and started to scribble.

When the Doctor finally caught up to him, Adric already had half of the wall covered in some form of advanced math. Even though he was impressed at the formula Adric was writing out, the Doctor knew he had to intervene.

"Adric?" He tried being gentle, but the young boy just ignored the Doctor.

"Now, Adric, I know your upset, but you have to calm down."

"Calm down!" Adric shouted, spinning on his heels to look the young blond in the face. "Calm down! I can't calm down!" He slammed his pen down on the desk and paced around the room like a mad man.

"I watched you die today, then you turned into some 20 year old _pretty boy_, then **_I_** got kidnapped by the evilest being in the universe, he forced me to create, and then destroy a whole world, all while you did NOTHING! If you really where the Doctor you would have saved me." His voice was bitter and hateful, and the accusation shook the Doctor to the core.

"Now, Adric, you know that's not true. There was nothing I could do. I was regenerating!" He tried to be reasonable, but he also knew Adric was beyond the point of being reasonable.

"Exactly! You're not him," Adric yelled.

"I am him, Adric," The Doctor countered. "I just look differently, and act differently. But I'm still the Doctor."

"I know you're him, I understand the theory of regeneration." He turned back to work, and picked up his pen writing, faster and faster, like he was before.

"But just because you're the same person in theory means you already have my respect, and my trust."

"Adric," The Doctor carefully thought through his next words. "I'm not saying that I deserve your trust and respect. I'm saying that I understand that your upset and I can see why. For someone as young as you regenerating is a large idea to accept."

"That's not what I mean!" Adric shouted, still refusing to look anywhere but his work. "He would understand what I'm saying. I know that you're both the Doctor, but you are still **TWO SEPARATE PEOPLE!" **His voice was so loud the Doctor was sure Adric would lose his voice.

"The first Doctor, that man, that Time Lord, that wonderful, brilliant man with that crazy scarf and obsession with Jelly Babies and hair that could flag down a plane, that man who saved my life, who protected me, who showed me the stars. The man who I thought of as my Father; He's dead now, and you're here, and you're not the same person. You're so young now, and you're not as confident and egotistic as he was. You're not as eccentric as he was. And you'll never, ever take his place as my father." He said this all with his back to the Doctor, as he continued to write out his problem, and when he had finished speaking there was nothing left but the scratching of his pen to fill the silence.

"Adric, I can't be your father, you're right." The Doctor finally said.

Then he gently placed his hand on Adric's shoulder. "But I can be your big brother, and your best friend, if you'll let me."

Adric stopped writing, and very carefully set the pen down on his desk.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, turning looking up at the Doctor.

"I mean it." The Doctor gave a bit of a smile, and Adric smiled back.

"Now tell me." The Doctor asked, slipping a pair of glasses on. "What is this equation for?"

"Well…" Adric started, and the two spent the rest of the night talking about math, and building a new relationship.

What do you think? I know it's more dependent on it's episode, and it's a bit shorter, but I hope it isn't that bad. Next is Peri with the 6th Doctor. Please Review!


	6. Peri

I'm kind of scared how this turned out, cause I've never really felt 6 was the 'comforting' type, and although Peri isn't an emotionless companion she isn't really the type to seek comfort either so….. But I gave it my best!

Peri sat cross legged, somewhere deep underground, in a prison cell. Thinking back on the situation that had landed her and the Doctor there she realized that, unlike usual, this was neither her, nor the Doctor's fault.

She softly hummed to herself, trying to fight off the silence that came with the darkness. She was so used to the Doctor blabbing away, that the silence was scaring her.

They had been separated earlier, and the aliens had tossed her into this cell hours ago.

She had been all by herself since then, and Peri was _SURE _that the Doctor was in some kind of trouble, because otherwise he would have rescued her by now.

Then a loud crackling noise, from over head, caught Peri's attention and she stopped humming.

"Prisoner of cell 623," A loud speaker blared in Peri's ear. "We would like to inform you that your associate 'The Doctor' has been sentenced to death."

Peri gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. She started to cry, and her body shook with the sobs.

"Doctor, oh Doctor." She ran her fingers through her short hair, and then she brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged them.

Then after half a minute of her sobs, a crash above her head caught Peri's attention.

A flash of absurd color fell from the ceiling, and landed a meter from Peri's feet.

"Doctor!" Peri yelled and scrambled over to his side.

"Oh." The Doctor grunted and stood up.

"You're OK!" Peri shouted, and jumped on the Doctor to give him a hug. They both fell back to the ground, and the Doctor grunted again.

"For goodness sakes Peri I fell less than three meters, you didn't need to attack me." He gently pushed her off, and stood, wiping off his jacket. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to open the locked door, and when the light shined from it, he saw Peri's face- and her tears.

"Peri, why are you crying? He asked, gently, if not a bit rushed.

"Nothing." Peri stated, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"Nonsense Peri, I've never known you to cry about nothing. Now tell me what's bothering you." He crouched besides Peri, where she was still sitting on the floor.

"Well, it's just that, well, I thought you were dead, and, well, I- I uh, yea." She stuttered a bit, and then looked down at the floor embarrassed.

The Doctor gave a bit of a laugh and smiled. "Now Peri, don't be silly, you know I don't die. I would have regenerated."

"Well, I know that." Peri defended herself. "But you wouldn't be _you _anymore."

There was an awkward silence, and the Doctor finally coughed to cover it up.

"Are, um, are you saying you would have, ah, well, that you would miss me?" He finally asked a bit unsure, and Peri groaned, as she felt tears starting to fall again.

"Of course, Doctor. Of course I would miss you. Of course- Oh!" All of the sudden she couldn't take it any more, and without her consent her tears started falling freely, and smearing all over the Doctor's absurdly colored coat.

"Oh, Peri, Peri, Peri, it's alright." The Doctor started to rub small circles on Peri's back.

"No, no it's not alright doctor. It's not alright. It's not, it's not. It's not." She gasped for breath, and became more hysterical.

"You already don't like me as it is. What happens if you regenerate? You might hate me. You might send me home. You might leave me somewhere. Oh Doctor, please don't change. Promise me you won't change. I like you the way you are."

She kept on going faster and faster till the Doctor couldn't even understand what she was saying, and finally she finally just flat out broke down and started sobbing into his shoulder. The Doctor was silent the whole time, thinking about what she was saying, and holding her tight, rubbing circles against her back.

When she finally had calmed down, and was only giving an occasional hiccup, the Doctor finally decided to speak up.

"Peri, I can't promise that I won't change again." Almost immediately Peri's breathing started to hitch, but the Doctor quieted her.

"Shhhhhhh. Now I want you to listen to me. I might change again but I know one thing that won't ever change. You will always be my best friend, and we'll always go on adventures together." He looked her in the eye and she looked back, shocked.

"You'll always want me?" She asked, clawing at his waist coat, as if bracing herself for his answer.

"Of course, as long as you're willing to stick around I'll want you to be around." The Doctor smiled, and Peri giggled under her breath.

"Thank you Doctor." She said, in a relieved sort of way, and then as an after though she added. "And just so you know you're my best friend too." The Doctor took his turn giggling under his breath and then the pair got to work on getting out of their prison cell.

Not how I expected it to turn out, but I wanted at least one story to take place in a creepy underground area, and I really wanted the sixth Doctor to fall from the ceiling (don't ask me why) So this is how it turned out. Longer than most the others, and I wasn't even trying to make it that long. Please review, and be honest, because I have a bad feeling about this. But no matter what REVIEW! Ace and 7 next.


	7. Ace

Here is Ace with the 7th Doctor, sorry for the wait I just couldn't decide on my angle here. I kind of went more from the Doc's point of view, and this may be a little rough to get if you don't know Ace's character. Please enjoy, and keep in mind that I am running out of plot ideas.

Ace and the Doctor where in a crowded market, and for once they were neither running nor chasing. Ace was sitting cross legged on the ground, looking up at the Doctor as he juggled a few pieces of exotic fruit.

"Where are we going next?" Ace asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Well, I was thinking we could visit you Mother." As soon as the words left the Doctor's mouth, he saw Ace stiffen.

"I don't think so." She said, carefully controlling her tone.

"No?" Asked the Doctor. "Well then how about your grandparents?"

"No."

"Aunts and Uncles?"

"No."

"A friend?"

"I said **_NO!_**" Ace got to her feet and stomped away, heading for the TARDIS. The Doctor was quick to follow, and he let the fruit splat onto the ground as he chased after her.

"Now Ace, if you could please tell me what's bothering you -" As soon as the Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, Ace ran right past him back outside, now carrying her knapsack.

She quickly walked away from the festival, up a hill, and deeper into the pine forest that was sheltering the TARDIS. As the Doctor struggled to keep up with her long stride, he yelled after her.

"Ace! Where are you going?" He called but she didn't answer, or slow down. "Goodness gracious! Ace I can't help you if you don't calm down! Where are we _going?" _He finally decided he wouldn't get her attention, sighed, and scrambled after her.

When she finally reached the top of the hill, Ace ripped open her bag, pulled out a few cans of Nitro-9 and chucked them all in secession at a few trees.

She reached for her bag, to grab more, and she felt the Doctor grip her hand.

"Let go." Ace commanded and wretched her hand away.

"I only want to help you." The Doctor said, as she filled her arms with Nitro-9.

"Yea, right!" Ace finally responded bitterly, and threw a can as far as she could.

**_Boom! _**"You're just trying to get me home," **_Boom! _**"So you can leave me there," **_Boom! _**"And be rid of me for good." **_Boom! _**She snarled out her words, and never looked away from her target somewhere off in the far distance.

**_Boom! _**"Ace you are being ridiculous!" **_Boom! _**"I have intention of '_getting rid of you'_" **_Boom! _**"Nor would I ever want to." **_Boom! _**"And for the love of Rassilon," **_Boom! _**"Would you please stop throwing that stuff?" **_Boom! _**He was shouting over the roar of Ace's explosions, and he was having a hard time figuring out what her problem was this way.

**_Boom! _**"No!" **_Boom! _**"It makes me feel better." **_Boom! _**

"I noticed." Mummered the Doctor, as a particularly close explosion shook the ground.

"But, I'm sure," **_Boom! _**"That talking would make you feel," **_Boom! _**"Even better." **_Boom!_**

"I doubt it" Ace growled, but didn't throw another one.

After a moment of silence the Doctor finally spoke up. "Do you honestly believe that I would leave you, Ace?"

"Well then why else did you want to take me home so bad?" Ace demanded, looking into his eyes fiercely.

"Because I thought you might miss your mother, because I thought you might want the comfort of home, because I thought that maybe you wanted to say good bye to a friend, because maybe you wanted a milkshake from the local dinner? I don't know Ace, but there are a lot of reasons that perhaps, you might want to visit the place that you came from." He finished exasperatedly.

"Well, I don't want to go home." Ace shot back quickly, but the Doctor could tell that the venom was gone from her fight.

"Home wasn't a good place to be, and I don't ever want to go back." As she was saying this, Ace sunk to the ground, and leaned against a tree, hugging herself.

"And I'm not going to make you Ace, if it's what you want; you can stay with me as long as possible." He held his hand out to her, and after a second of thought Ace grabbed it, hauling herself to her feet.

She wrapped him in a big hug, catching him off guard at first, but then he hugged back, patting down her hair.

"Hey, Professor." She said suddenly pulling away. There was a smile on her face. "How much do you wanna bet that I can blow up that big tree?" She pointed, and the Doctor knew she would be alright.

"I'll buy you a whole case of canisters for your Nitro if you get it." The Doctor told her leaning on his umbrella. '_Oh yea,' _He thought as Ace steadied he aim. '_We're definitely going to be okay.'_

Please leave backround ideas in your reveiws because this is sucking me dry! I've already used not feeling worthy, missing a fellow companion, abusive child hood, nightmares, regeneration, thought the Doctor was dead, and thought the Doctor was ditching her, so I need your help! And I've never seen the 90's movie so the 8/Grace story will probably take a LONG time! please don't lose intrest in that gap, and REVEIW! Thanks.


	8. Grace

Grace had so little off-screen time with the Doctor that I have decided not to do an 8th Doctor story. I don't know of any other companion that is really worthy of his time, and after watching the movie I just can't think of a plot so I'm going straight to Rose. If there is any loving, intelligent, creative, soul out there who can come up with a well written Grace/8 hurt/comfort story between 500 and 2000 words that fits the facts from the movie I will gladly post it and give you credit. Just PM it to me and I'll replace the chapter, with you're name on top. But before you send it make sure it's good because I'll feel bad saying "Oh this isn't good enough", but I'd rather have a gap then a bad story, so jut make sure. (: This has NO expiration date, if you read this 3 years after I've posted it and think of a story send it! Please, Please, PLEASE help me out if you can. I will LOVE you for it! Don't be shy, I'm not saying it has to be perfect, my stories certainly aren't, just not crap.

Signed,  
(a very desperate) babybluepineapple


	9. Rose

Hey! So here we are, finally into the revived series! (This is my comfort zone, as I'm only 14) If anyone is a big believer of 9/Rose slash, divert your eyes, because I hate it, and part of this fic is a direct attempt against it. This is supposed to take place after Father's Day, but as long as you know that Rose's dad is dead this should work. ENJOY!

Rose was lying on her bed in the TARDIS, deeply sleeping. She was shivering, and her sheets were tangled up all around her ankles.

"Dad!" She shouted out, in a shrill, terrified voice. Rose's face twisted around into a mask of fear, and she kicked her legs against an invisible force.

"NO! Leave em' be! DAD! Stay back! Please, no! Why, why, why, why?" Rose's voice reached the point where it attracted the Doctor's attention all the way down in the control room.

"Rose?" He called, his unmistakable northern accent ringing down the halls. "Rose, are you alright?" The Doctor rushed into his companion's room, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Rose was just fine, and sleeping. He carefully crept up close to Rose, and looked down on her face.

"STOP!" The Doctor jumped back, shocked at Rose's scream. The young girl flailed about some, and her breathing got heavy.

"Dad, please don't leave me! No, please, I'm begging you-" She went on, and on, and the Doctor finally couldn't take it. The pain in her voice was like a knife in his gut. He knew you weren't supposed to disturb deep sleepers, but he couldn't help it.

"Wake up, Rose." The Doctor gently shook the blonde's shoulders, and Rose sputtered to life, looking up through her scared hazel eyes.

"Doctor?" She asked, sucking a shaken breath, and giving a choked noise.

"You were having a nightmare." The Doctor explained, sitting down beside Rose.

The memories from the dream seemed to catch up with her then, and Rose collapsed into the Doctor's startled arms.

"Oh, Doctor, it was terrible, he died, over and over, and OVER!" She gripped his leather jacket with her clammy fingers, and sucked in deep breathes.

"Sh, Rose, I've got you now, it'll be alright. It's all over now." He held her softly, patting her back every now and then.

After awhile, she fell asleep, and curled up on the Doctor's lap, fitting better than the Doctor had though she would.

Rose mummered lightly and then gently tossed over.

The Doctor laid her down on her bed, and stood to leave when Rose's voice caught his attention again.

"No, no, no…" Rose rolled, and gripped the Doctor's arm with a surprising amount of strength, considering that she was asleep.

"Please, don't leave me Dad…. Please." Her voice hitched, and the Doctor carefully pried off Rose's fingers.

"I love you, Dad; I don't want you to go!" Without thinking, the Doctor reassured her.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose." He sat back down on the bed, and pulled the covers up around her, careful not to shake the bed to much.

"Thank you…" She mummered, softly rolling into the Doctor's side.

He rubbed her back, as if she was a baby, and once again, Rose fell into a deep sleep.

About 4 hours later Rose entered back into reality, blinking back the sleep that she had needed so badly last night.

"Doctor?" She asked, surprised and confused. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Ah, well, you had a nightmare." He quickly scooted away and jumped off the bed, before turning and looked down on her worriedly.

"How do you feel?" He asked, and Rose shrugged.

"Fine." She said. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I do that all the time. Once when I was 12 I slept in my Mom's bed for like, two weeks, because of this dream I had. Their always very realistic."

"Don't worry," He said, helping her up. "I wasn't doing anything productive." He turned to leave, but Rose called out.

"And Doctor," He paused and turned to see her somewhat embarrassed face. "Thank you. For staying with me. They always shake me up, but I feel fine right now." She gave an unsure smile, and the Doctor smiled back.

"If you ever wake up from another nightmare, Rose," The Doctor said smiling back. "Make sure you come see me, all right?" He looked at her with an _'I'm serious now do as I say_' look, and Rose nodded, that smile still on her lips.

Then without warning she ran up to him, and threw her arms around him in a big hug. He was shocked at first, but then the Doctor hugged her back, and together they walked off, ready for a new adventure.

What do you think? I know it's short, and I might have over-analyzed it since I'm so updated on the new series, but I hope it's still just as good. As I said, I HATE doctor/companion romance, so in this story I kind of had Rose think that the Doctor was her Dad during her dream. I hope it's okay, and Please review. Let me know whether Martha of Donna is better choice for 10, because right now I'm leaning towards Donna, but I'm not positive. REVIEW!


	10. Donna

Ok, Ok, i know this is short, but I'm running out of ideas! I can only make companions cry and yell for so long, and then I need a fresh idea, I can't help it! Here's Donna and 10 and try to appreciate the plot, because there isn't much writing here.

Donna, without noticing, had wondered deep into the TARDIS. She had been thinking and had decided to go for a walk, but now she was lost. Completely and totally lost.

"Donna," She said aloud to herself. "You are so very, very stupid." Angry with herself, and scared of what would happen if she went any deeper into the crazy ship, Donna sat down right where she was.

"Thinking back on it, I guess this wasn't really a good idea." She sniffed back a few tears, and shook her head.

"Once a silly-headed temp, always a silly-headed temp, I guess. ARGH!" She roughly kicked the wall, and ran a hand over her face.

She started crying, more out of frustration than fear, and she kicked the wall again.

"I can't believe-" Donna started to scold herself again but was cut off.

"Donna!" The Doctor's overly cheerful voice called out from a few halls down.

"So did you finally- Oh Donna what's wrong?" He fell down on the ground next to her, looked into her eyes.

"Nothings wrong." She said bitterly, upset at being found like this. "I'm just being my thick self." The Doctor's face softened when he saw that she was physically okay.

"Don't be silly, you're not 'thick'." He said the word as if it was a disease, and he just _knew _that Donna wasn't infected.

"Thick, stupid, dull, dumb, idiotic, obtuse, moronic, witless," She listed in a growly voice. "That's me."

"What's gotten into you?" The Doctor asked, shocked at Donna's behavior.

"Nothing. If things got through to me we wouldn't be having this problem." She gave a whimpered sigh and looked at the Doctor with sad eyes.

"What am I doing here?" She asked him, and he wanted to answer, but he could tell that she wasn't finished.

"I'm not smart enough to travel with you. I'm not a genius, or a child prodigy. I hardly passed my O-levels. I've been a temp my whole life! Why did I even think I could help you?" She finally let her tears fall again, and then she roughly slammed her hand against the TARDIS walls.

"Now stop it!" The Doctor shouted, as if at an unruly student. "You are being ridiculous! I am sorry, Donna." He quickly softened his voice and his features into a loving tone.

"So very sorry that your whole life you've had this idea in your head." He softly put his hands on either side of her face. "Because you are brilliant. So very brilliant that I can't even believe I have to say this."

They both paused, except for Donna's tears, and in those few seconds the Doctor grasped how very wounded Donna's self image was. There was humble, and then there was this, and the Doctor was very worried about his best friend. He wasn't sure if she would pull through this with her mind intact.

And then she smiled. It was soft and unsure, and hardly there, but it was a smile, and it gave the Doctor the confidence to charge on.

"You have done things that I couldn't even dream of doing. You've forgiven monsters. You've saved my life. You've **_changed_** my life, Donna. Changed it for the better, and I couldn't ever repay you." He dropped his hands and pulled away, after that, as if to say _'ok I've done my part, now feel better'._

And feel better Donna did. Her tears went from a waterfall to a light shower, and a glowing smile light her face.

"Do you really think that?" She asked, a small hint of doubt in her voice.

The Doctor didn't reply, but he gave a small nod of his head, and smiled a smile that could have melted ice.

"Thank you!" She shouted, and practically jumped the Doctor trying to hug him.

"Now, how does a nice tropical vacation sound?" He asked, after a few hugs and encouragements. Donna smiled broadly, and they both stood up, ready to go.

I know, and I'm sorry. It was pathetic. It probably wasn't even worth reading, but if you did I hope you enjoyed it. I need reviews! Unless you give me ideas in your reviews I'll probably just give my 11/Amy another dead parent plot. REVIEW! I know there are people out there that are skipping those beautiful words. Click them! I need you!


	11. Amy

Hey I'm so sorry! I uploaded the wrong chapter! if anyone read this earlier I am SO SO SO sorry that was a private project for something totally diffrent. I've replaced it with the actual one. Here is the final chapter of my story (finally) featuring Amy and the 11th Doctor. This takes place before Rory joins the crew, so yea, sorry for the wait. ENJOY!

Amy, for lack of anything better to do, had started painting on her TARDIS wall. At first she had just been scribbling with a pencil in the bottom corners near her bed, but then it got bigger and bigger.

Now she had a few cans of paint, was wearing a smock, and had already filled in the background of the mural. There was a dramatic green hill behind a cute pond and a rickety farm house.

She was so caught up in it, that she missed the Doctor's knock and his rude entrance into her room. He stumbled to halt when he saw Amy's work, and stood watching her for a few minutes, quite.

When Amy turned to dip her brush back in the water glass, she finally saw him.

"What are you doing in here?" She screeched, being sure to cover up the main point of the mural, which the Doctor hadn't seen yet.

"Well, I came to get you, but then I saw that you were busy, so…" He managed to look a little guilty, but then he smiled brightly.

"It's brilliant!" The Doctor said, trying to pear around Amy, to view the missing part.

She wouldn't let him. "Get out!" She shouted and pointed at the door with a blue painted finger. "My room and my painting. Get out!"

"Amy, are you alright?" The Doctor saw tears budding in Amy's eyes and he took a soft step closer. Amy jumped back giving the Doctor a peek at the sad little girl holding a rag doll, half painted onto the wall.

Although he found the painting fantastic, he was more focused on the fact that Amy was scared, and he was the one that had scared her.

"Now, calm down, Amy. What's wrong?" The young Scottish girl took a deep breath, calmer but still obviously not alright.

"I'm alright." She told the Doctor, smiling weakly. "You just shocked me, is all." She knew the Doctor wasn't going to accept that answer, so she gave in to her tears, and let them pour down her paint streaked face.

He stood at a distance, worried that if he approached her, she might scare again.

"Why's the girl in the painting so sad?" He asked, finally uncomfortable with the almost silence.

"It's me, as a kid." Amy said, frowning at the wall, as if that would change history. "I probably had one of the worst childhoods a kid could have." Ruefully, she kicked at a can of paint, and it when spattering everywhere.

"I hated it. They all thought I was crazy, I couldn't even get a job when I grew up." Her voice when from scared to angry and she started to pace.

"Do you think I **wanted** to be **a kiss-a-gram**?" She shouted, spinning to look at the Doctor.

"My whole life the only good things I ever had was Rory, and you! And you left me and now I've left Rory! Argh!" Her foot slammed into another can of paint, and Amy growled as blue specks cover her green hill.

She kept on yelling, about how her Aunt thought she was worthless, and the time the village boys threw rocks at her, and other thing, and the whole time the Doctor stood quite, listening to her every word with care and interest.

She finally softened her voice, and the tears came back, with different memories. How her first boyfriend only wanted only wanted one thing, and how she never knew her parents, but everyone said they were terrible people, and she was lucky that they had abandoned her.

These cut away at the Doctor and he wanted more and more to softly hug away all of Amy's fears, and tell her that he would make it better. He thought it was almost over, but then Amy started to talk about her uncle.

"My Aunt married him when I was 12, and I've hated him ever since then. He was terrible. He broke my arm once, slammed shut a window on my elbow, just so he could sue the company and get some money. One night he finally died in his sleep, drunk, and I'd never been happier. Rory was the only man in my life to ever treat me nice. What's wrong with me Doctor?" She stood still and looked up at him with her big eyes overflowing with tears.

_'She feels guilty' _The Doctor realized, scrambling for an idea on how to comfort her. _'Honesty.' _He decided.

"Amy." He said as gently as he could, while stepping towards her with the smallest steps as possible.

"There is _nothing _wrong with you. There was no reason at all for what they did to you Amy. You are brilliant, fantastic, gorgeous, and none of that is your fault." He was now within touching distance of her, but the Doctor kept his hand clamped behind her back.

"There is no reason in this whole universe that could make up for what they did. You know that right?" He finally reached out one hand to her, giving Amy the choice as to whether or not he was aloud to touch her.

She flinched, and leaned away, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'll never hurt you, Amy." The Doctor said, making sure his voce was as gentle as possible.

Then surprising the Doctor, Amy ran past his hand, and jumped into a hug, squeezing the Doctor as if he was her tether to reality.

"I need you Doctor, I need you so bad, please don't ever leave me again." The desperation in her voice was shocking, and the Doctor softly held her against his body.

"I promise, Amelia Pond, that as long as I'm in charge you'll be as close to me as you can be." The stood like that for a while, until Amy picked up one of her brushes, and while the Doctor watched, she painted over her destroyed mural, and let go of her past.

Was it good? Okay? Did it suck worse than Nicola Bryant's American accent? Please let me know. And YAY! We're done! Thanks to all of my faithful viewers and anybody else! I know Amy's character was a little off, but I really like the way JO's story went so I wanted to finish with something similar and I got this. The painting had a much more important meaning in my first draft, but it took up unwanted space, so I canned it. REVEW please! 


End file.
